fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caeldori
Caeldori (マトイ, Matoi in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Eimi Okada in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Caeldori is the daughter of Subaki. If Selena is the mother of Caeldori, she gains additional dialogue at the end of her paralogue where Caeldori remembers that Selena would talk about her mother often. Selena will note that she even resembles her from appearance to her voice. She also has a slightly more unique support dialogue as Selena feels inferior to both her mother and Caeldori, but Caeldori assures her that she is proud to have her as her mother. Personality Caeldori is gifted with both intelligence and beauty, and strives to constantly better herself, wanting to be as perfect as her father. She easily falls in love more than the other members of the army. Her birthday is July 6th. In her supports, she is known to be an avid reader. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Memories of Foam 2: Memories of Two Swords |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (mother's growth rates + Caeldori's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |55% |35% |15% |40% |40% |45% |35% |20% |} *Selena as Mother |52.5% |47.5% |10% |50% |65% |62.5% |40% |50% |} *Nyx as Mother |42.5% |35% |32.5% |47.5% | | | | |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame * Dwyer * Siegbert (Revelation only) * Ignatius (Revelation only) Other Supports * Subaki * Caeldori's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Mitama * Rhajat * Sophie * Nina (Revelation only) * Kana (Female) - If Caeldori is her mother. Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Father' |} 'Inheritance from Mother' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Quotes Refer to Caeldori/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Caeldori - Perfect Angel : Caeldori joined Hoshido's army. Her natural abilities shined there, and she quickly gained the trust of her comrades. But her habit of staring wistfully at the object of her affection never changed. Etymology Caeldori is an anagram of Cordelia, and thus an allusion to how much she resembles her. Although the name itself doesn't have a particular meaning, the 'Cael' part of her name could come from the Latin word 'caelus', meaning 'sky' or 'heaven', possibly being a reference to her class. Additionally 'dori', an alternative reading for 'tori' (鳥), means bird in Japanese, another possible reference to her class. Matoi (纏) is a flag used in Edo period Japan by firemen to notify people of a fire near or within a building. It is also an anagram of Tiamo, Cordelia's Japanese name. Trivia *Caeldori bears a great resemblance to Cordelia including appearance, color scheme, personality, and starting class. **She shares both Cordelia's Japanese voice actress, Eimi Okada, and her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, with the latter also voicing Selena/Severa in both Awakening ''and Fates.'' **Her birthday (July 6th) is also one day prior to Cordelia's (July 7th). **Both Caeldori's Japanese and International names (Matoi and Caeldori) are anagrams of Cordelia's names (Tiamo and Cordelia). **When Caeldori is recruited, if Selena is her mother (unique to Revelations), a bonus conversation appears where Selena comments on just how much Caeldori resembles her grandmother (though Cordelia's name is never mentioned) and promises that she will not die on her like Cordelia did in the alternate timeline of Awakening. ***Caeldori and Selena/Severa are the only parent-child pairing from Awakening to have their relationship available as a carryover in Fates, as Inigo/Laslow's mother Olivia and Owain/Odin's mother Lissa do not appear as playable characters in Fates. **In Caeldori's A support with Mitama she mentions "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight", a book mentioned in Cordelia and Severa's EXP Event Tile quotes in Awakening. **Her trait "Easily falls in love more than the other members of the army" may be a reference to Cordelia's crush on Chrom in Awakening. ***If Caeldori speaks to Chrom in Before Awakening, he mistakes her for Cordelia initially (the only time she is mentioned by name in Fates) and tells her she is the spitting image of Cordelia, while she finds him charming. ***Caeldori's confession scene seems to 'imply' that she's an incarnation of Cordelia and the Avatar is an incarnation of Awakening's Avatar. A similar occurrence happens in the Avatar's S-support with Rhajat in the Japanese version. *Caeldori was voted the 26th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Caeldori's appearance in Fates comes after a fan vote conducted by Nintendo about which Awakening ''first-generation character they would like to see in ''Fates as a second-generation character. Cordelia was one of the top three alongside Tharja and Gaius, leading to Nintendo including the three of them as Caeldori, Rhajat and Asugi respectively. Gallery Fumi Caeldori1.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. Fumi Caeldori2.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. Caeldori Cipher.png|Caeldori as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Matoi.jpg|Caeldori as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Knight. File:Matoi confession.jpg|Caeldori's confession scene. File:FEF Matoi Twitter Icon.png|Caeldori's official twitter icon. File:FEF Matoi My Room Model.png|Caeldori's model for My Room. File:Matoi.png|Possible hair colors for Caeldori File:Matoi Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Caeldori's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters